Miz Tells
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Jericho is with Orton. But Miz wants Orton and who wants Jericho? Find Out. (will stop this for now)


At Raw in Canada, Miz and Chris Jericho was walking up the ramp with the Unified Tag Team Championship. Miz still had his United States Championship. He beat Santino to regain it. They won the Unified Tag Team Championship from the Hart Dynasty at Over the Limit. He knew that him and Miz would be a great time and they are. Chris looked at Miz when they got to the back.

"I am going to my locker. We'll talk later," said Chris.

Miz looked at him. "See ya later then," he said and started to walk down the hall.

Chris looked at the title, smirked and began to go to his locker room. He isn't sure if he will be there, but he hopes so. In a moment, he got to his locker room, opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him. Chris smiled when he saw him. Randy Keith Orton. Randy was sitting on the sofa with his arms folded across his chest and his feet up on the table. He wore his shirt and shorts. Chris went to him, he put the title on the table then sat down with Orton. Orton looked at Chris and smirked.

"Hey," said Randy.

He put his arm around Chris' shoulder. Chris put his head on his shoulder and trace his finger on Randy's arm. Orton looked at what Jericho was doing then looked at his face. He put his hand in Jericho's hair and rubbed it. Chris loved it when he does that. Orton smile.

"Saw you and Miz slam Tyson Kidd and DH Smith," said Orton.

"Thanks. I knew me and Miz will beat them again," said Chris.

He picked his head up off Orton's shoulder then got up.

"I am taking a shower," said Chris.

"Can I come?" asked Randy.

"No. You stay," said Chris.

He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Randy sighed and waited for Chris.

Meanwhile, Miz walked to his locker room. When he got there, he took a shower. He wonder what Chris and Randy are doing. He knew that they were gay, he was, too. He didn't have anyone and he wanted Orton to be his. Miz knows Orton won't leave Chris. Once he got out of the shower, he changed. He will get Randy Orton soon.

In Chris' locker room, he was in his shirt and jeans. He packed his suitcases. Randy waited for him. He got up from the sofa and went to Chris. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris looked at Randy.

"You got your suitcases pack?" asked Jericho.

"Yeah. Just need to get it after you are done," said Randy.

Chris nodded. Soon they went to his locker room. Randy got his stuff then they left the room. While walking, Miz saw Chris and Randy. He went up to them.

"Hey, you guys," said Miz.

They saw Miz and said, "Hey" back.

Miz smiled at Orton then looked at Chris.

"We will be leaving now," said Chris.

He walked past Miz. Orton followed. Miz watched them leave. Miz haven't told Orton that he likes him. Chris didn't know Miz was gay, like him and Orton. Orton looked back at Miz then continued to follow Chris. Miz then walked away. Behind a close door, someone heard Miz, Orton and Chris in the hall. He opened the door and we saw Triple-H. The Game. He smirked in the direction that Orton and Chris went.

Later on, Miz and the others went back to the hotel to stay another night before checking out in the morning. Miz wanted to tell Orton about liking him. So he called Randy to meet him in his room and to come alone. He told Miz he will. After Randy hanged up his cell, he looked at Chris; who was sitting down on the sofa. He looked at Orton.

"What Miz need?" asked Chris.

"Just to talk to me. I'll be back," said Randy.

He kissed Chris then left. Chris smiled then looked at the TV. Worried about Randy with Miz. He should be more worried about Miz with Randy.

Randy went to the Miz room up one floor. He got on the elevator to go up. Miz was in his clothes that he changed into at the arena. His title on the table. He waited for Randy. So Rnady got to Miz's room and knocked on the door. He waited for Miz to open. Miz heard and went to the door, he opened it and smiled when he saw Randy. He let him in. Randy walked in. He turned to Miz.

"What you need?" asked Orton.

"I have to tell you something," said Miz.

He shut the door. Randy nodded and waited for Miz to talk. Miz hesitated for a moment. He went to sit down and Randy went to sit with him. Miz smiled at Randy.

"Well...," started Miz. "I know you are with Jericho, but I...like you."

Randy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was quite shocked. He had trouble talking. Miz waited for Randy to talk. After 15 minutes, Randy began to talk.

"Wow. Your gay, too?" asked Randy. Miz nodded. "Alright. Well...it's great you like me, but I am with Chris Jericho and I love him alot. We been together since January 2010. I can't leave him," said Randy.

Miz understands. "I know that," said Miz.

Randy slowly got up and looked down at Miz. He looked up at Randy. Randy shook his head.

"I got to go," said Randy.

He went to the door. Miz got up and followed him. Randy opened the door and turned to Miz.

"Bye," said Randy. Miz waed with a frown. Rany sighed then left. Miz was upset. So he just went to bed.

Randy Orton opened the door with the card key. Chris was in bed now. Randy took his shirt and shorts off. Then his sneakers. He had his boxers on. He got in bed with Chris. Chris looked at Randy as he got in.

"Hey. What Miz say?" asked Jericho.

Randy put his hand on Chris' side.

"He said that he likes me," said Randy.

Chris was shocked like Randy was.

"I told him that I can't leave you and that I love you alot," said Randy smiling. Chris smiled and kissed him. Randy kissed him back.

"Lets sleep," said Chris. Randy nodded and they went to sleep.

In another room, Triple-H sleeps alone, but wishes to be with Jericho. No one knows that he is gay, too. 


End file.
